he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of the Sun (episode)
:For the location of the same name, see Temple of the Sun (location) Temple of the Sun is the 50th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, based on a story by Jeffry O'Hare, adapted for television by Patrick Duncan, and directed by Lou Kachivas. Zoar is captured by a power-hungry man who has discovered the secrets of the legendary Temple of the Sun. Synopsis Moral He-Man: "Today we met Nepthu, a man who wanted to become a leader, and became one. But Nepthu used his leadership for his own selfish glory and in the end he got what he deserved. Being a good leader takes a lot of responsibility. But you must also be responsible when you follow a leader. Don't do something wrong or dangerous because someone tells you to. Think before you act. We can't all be leaders, but we can all choose what's right and wrong for ourselves." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *Battle Cat *Cringer *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Sorceress *Zoar Villains *Nepthu Locations *Castle Grayskull *Eternos - Royal Palace *Evergreen Forest *Sands of Time - Temple of the Sun Vehicles *Attak Trak Technology *Communicator *Electro Rope Creatures *Giant Scorpion *Sand Demons Artifacts *Sun Scarab *Window of Spirits Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms, Nepthu and Battle Cat/Cringer * Linda Gary as Teela and the Sorceress * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and Attak Trak Behind the Scenes *Script was approved on May 9, 1983 and final script revision was finished on May 31, 1983. *Elements from this story were adapted into a mini-comic, written by Michael Halperin and illustrated by Larry Houston, that came with several Masters of the Universe action figures titled 'Temple of Darkness!.' In the comic version, Nepthu is replaced by Skeletor. *Nepthu transforms from a weak, malnourished man with long hair into a muscular figure based upon Marvel Comics villain Rama-Tut. However, an early, unused design only gave him a wizard's robe and a more cleaned up look. Continuity *The animation of various objects falling out of Orko's hat would be reused in "Dree Elle's Return." *The design of the Sand Demon reappeared in "Quest for the Sword; "The Witch and the Warrior" and "Into the Abyss." *The animation of Cringer laughing with his paws on his head was first used in House of Shokoti Part 1. *The lighting effect that surrounds He-Man and covers his sword will be used again in The Gambler. *The animated sequence of He-Man creating a whirlwind with his sword was first seen in Evilseed and The Taking of Grayskull. *The Temple of the Sun was revisited in "The Great Books Mystery" and "Trouble's Middle Name". Errors *Orko's ears are positioned too low on his head during his scene at Grayskull. *Zoar is captured and chained to a pole. But in earlier shots she is chained to a rope which later changes into a metal chain. *After Zoar escapes, the mighty falcon is seen circling outside the Temple of the Sun. But the direction she is flying in would make her crash into the Temple. *During the moral segment, when we see Nepthu's transformation from the start of the story again, there is shading on his body which was not there originally. *After Cringer drops to the ground, having been rescued from the Dust Devil, his eyes are white instead of yellow for one shot. *When the Giant Scorpion is being held by Man-At-Arm's Electro Rope and He-Man is about to throw his hand made peace of glass, the background remains the same for two consecutive shots. *When Nepthu says "Look, great bird at my latest creation, behold, this Sand Demon is as hard as rock", the shot changes from Zoar to the Sand Demons, but the background remains the same. Gallery Temple of the Sun 01.gif Temple of the Sun 02.png Temple of the Sun 03.png Temple of the Sun 04.gif Temple of the Sun 05.png Temple of the Sun 06.gif Temple of the Sun 07.png Temple of the Sun 08.png Temple of the Sun 09.png Temple of the Sun 10.png Temple of the Sun 11.png Temple of the Sun 12.png Temple of the Sun 13.png Temple of the Sun 14.png Temple of the Sun 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #050 - "Temple of The Sun" *Nepthu crawls. *Nepthu transformed: original design. *Nepthu transformed: final design. *Big efx fill screen! *Unleashing the Sun Scarab! *Adam trips! *Common sense! *I know I'm going to hate myself for this... *Here's a quick science lesson... *The Sand Demons? *Antics to punch. *Sand Demon destroyed! Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes